Your not everything!
by WhiteWolfRosepetals
Summary: Two Akatsuki members are on there way to trieve, the nine tail fox.When someone gets in their way. yaoi, boyxboy. ItachixNaruto. Chapter three is up.
1. Chapter 1

Rated: M for rape, language, and yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is by the author Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Two Akatsuki members are on there way to trieve the nine tail fox,  
when someone gets in their way. Itachi x naruto

WhiteWolfRosepetals says: please r&r, pretty please. This is my frist yaoi.

Your Not Everything!

Chapter one : Mystery Red Eye's Watching

Birds chirp, making the silence break, as their songs are welcome in the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone was at peace under the new Hokage, Tsunade.  
Since the death of the Third Hokage, people are more caution in Konoha.

"Dam you, Orochimaru." said Tsunade in thought. "Next time when you show your ugly face here agin,I'm going to kill you for sure!"

"Because of that snake, he killed the Third Hokage!" Slaming her fist on the desk, startling Shizune, her assistant.

"Do you want some more tea, Lady Tsunade." said her assistant with a shaky, but a warm voice.

"No, I'm sorry." with a calm voice." I'm going through alot emotions right now, mostly hate." "I understand, Lady Tsunade!" bowing to her statment she made of the Fifth Hokage.

"I shouldn't be one of the legendary sannin, of my sensai." Tsunade begin with a low voice. "Without kakashi, I'll would of lose agaist that snake, I would even lose this village to him!"

Having her hands folded under her concern face, her eye's stared off.Remembering that event about a week ago.

"Ever since she tooken the title, she's change into a worried person." Shizune voice spoken in her mind. "Orochimaru is Konoha's enemy now, also Lady Tsunade's enemy." Tsunade's assistant stared at her companion in disgust of the thought of that Orochimaru. "I'm worried about Lady Tsunade, because of that Orochimaru." Shizune words in her mind gave her a cold feeling. " No matter what's going to happen, I'm going to fight to protect the Fifth Hokage!"

"Lady Tsunade!"

" Hmm!" Tsunade came back to reality of her assistant's well known voice.Looking at her assistant's smile growing across her bright face.

"Please, Lady Tsunade, don't worry too much." said Shizune, bowing. "I'm here to support you , to fight by your side!"

Looking blankly at her assistant. She stood up. Walking to an open window. Hearing the birds chirping, kids playing, and people going on their daily lives. Feeling the warm winds blow lightly at her blond hair. Tsunade's face glow of a smile form on her caring face.

"Sensai, you made this village a welcome home to people here, even you Grandfather"Tsunade whispered, looking at the stone's of the Hokages that once before her being the next. "I thank you, now it my turn to protect the people of Konoha and my home."

"Lady Tsunade." came Shizune's voice.

"Thank you, Shizune"Shizune's face was puzzle. Blanking her eye's in confusement. " Why is she thanking me, I should thank her for taking care of me when I was a little girl." Shizune mind race of being confuse of this statement, the Hokage gave her.

"Thank you for being there, to fight along by my side." came Tsunade's voice, as she turn from the window, facing the confused assistant. Smiling, when her assistant smile,when she bow.

Walking over to her desk, she sat down looking through the papers of sign missions and other missions that need to be taken care of.

"I'm just glade I didn't heal that snake's arms." Tsunade voice became a happy tone to Shizune's ears. Tsunade been sick of the thought of Orochimaru, all week. not able to defeat him. Still he was in his weak state, not able to use his arm's for ninjutsu. "But, he have that right hand man named Kabuto, so we need be aware about this situation."

Tsunade fold her hand's under her face agin. Having to look at her assistant in a hatred way, of the feeling of Orochimaru's assistant. Shizune nod, knowing that his assistant's some kind of ability that the Fifth Hokage could not win.

"Naurto." Tsunade whispered the boy's name, who protected her agaist Kabuto, before she tooken the title of being the Fifth Hokage.

" Yes, he's a fine kid, so brave to protected you like that." said Shizune as if she read Tsunade's mind. Remembering all the events that happen a week ago. Smiling a big smile, the assistant saw Tsunade smile again, as she noded toward Shizune.

The morning air was a fresh start for team seven finishing up for their training. Kakashi's team been training for the past five hours, when it became lunch time.

"Come on, Kakahi-sensai, I'm starving!" came an tired voice, that's pissed for the last time. "Stop reading that book!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" the pink hair ninja slam her fist in the boys head. " You have to be nicer than that, if we ever going to eat!"

"But I thought you said you was on a diet, Sakura-chan!" said the innocent, twelve year old ninja, rubing his head of the angerly punch he recieved. His eye's widen when he saw the pink hair girl clench her fist.

"I ... I SS-Sakura, I didn't ... I didn't mean it in that way, thats what you said this morning."said the poor whisker face boy, as he stuttering through his give away smile.

"Here we go agin." said a raven hair boy on their team, quiet so long enough to see the acting taken place in front of him, for the past five minutes.

Naruto can see the steams growing from an anger face Sakura. The pink hair girl was poping both of her fistes, one at a time. Showing bare, white teeth that scared any rank ninja that even dare to anger her. But, unfortuately, Naruto was the target. "I'm going to send you flying!" said an angerly Sakura, saying the words calm has she can through her sharp teeth.

Naruto was shaking, even though he start running, he just make it worser on him than it is now. " I was saying what she said this morning, I don't understand, I know she hate my guts, but..." Naruto's voice was scared, when it was spoken to him inside his head.

The quiet raven head boy that was observeing the action before him, just looked the other way. " Why can't he keep his mouth shut." His thoughts was interrupted by a book closing.

" Alright you two, settle down." Naruto and sakura turn to face their sensai. Putting up the little orange book he admire so much, into his ninja bag. " Trainings over today, so let's eat lunch."

Naruto gave out a sigh. He thought he was going to die, for sure. " I think I'm not going to repeat that mistake agin." The blond boy that really serve a beating, slowly move away from the still angery Sakura. " Kakashi-sensai save my life." "Now I'm going to eat my favorite today, ROMAN!"

As Naruto begin singing about roman in his head, having another whisker smile on his face, he begin eating before the others. Team seven begin their lunch break. Not worry about speaking other, just wanted the food like their never going to eat agin for hour on end.

Not knowing that red eyes watching them, exspecially the eyes fixed on Naruto's form. With a smirk the mystery voice spoke. "I'll get the nine tail fox, very soon." The red eyes watch every move they make. Not letting the ninja's out of the mystery person's sight.

"Kakashi-sensai, Why do you always eat too fast!" said the concern naruto. His eyes narrow and he gave a wide grin. " I know why, you don't want us to see, what's behind that mask of your's" Finding the answer to his question. Naruto stood up." Not now, Naruto." came the emotionless voice from the sensai. "I have to report back to the Hokage, soon." Kakashi looked up to the blond boy, who have another question to ask.

"Why do you have to go to the Hokage for?" said Naruto looking down at his sensai with a brow lower than the other.  
"I figure you say that." came the reply from kakashi. " We're going on a mission, first I have to report back for it." When he was done talking, the blond boy scream for joy as his world was still rotation in his mind.

" YEAH, ALRIGHT!"

"Naruto, keep your voice down!" an almost yell came from Sakura to Naruto's ears.

The blond boy stop jumping and looked down at Sakura, almost hurt him,from rising her voice at him. The girl ninja that he had a crush on for years did not returned the same feelings for him. But, she had a crush on another boy, who he very least liked. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" The blond boy said sofly, eyeing the raven hair boy.

"Alright, let's hurry and get that mission over." said the gray hair sensai. Soon he took out his little orange book and begin reading, where he left off. His students started off before their sensai, walking before him.

Wavering, warm, winds pick up and moving along the trees and the grass, below the ninja's feet. Looking back, Kakashi's one visible eye appeared at the tree that stood at least ten feet away. " I have a feeling something bad about to happen." Eyeing his students."I have to protect them on this mission, thats ahead of us."

Sun's rays hit the back of the Hokage. Giving her a warm feeling. " Thats one of the reasons, I love Konoha." said Tsunade's voice, when she turned around to look out the window.

Turning back around to get matters done. " I have to get these papers file out about Konoha's hospiltal." Tsunade said to herself, lower than a whispered. Letting out a long sigh. " I'll never finish these."

Hearing a knock at the door. Tsunade jerk up from the papers, she was attending to. Opening the door, Shizune appear at the door way. Bringing in the Hokage's lunch.

Blanking her eyes, at the food. She looked up to her assistant, Smiling back at her. " I also made honey tea, for you, Lady Tsunade."

"oh, Thank you, Shizune!"

Tsunade blank. "Yes, Jiraiya, what brings you here?" Shizune also blank and stare up at the Hokage. Giving a sigh, she stood up from her desk and walk up to her open window and looked out.

"I know you're there, Jiraiya." Not surpise that she can sense he's chaker, some miles away. With that, Tsunade's friend appeared at the open window.

Jiraiya sigh. "Yeah I know, I know." "I shouldn't be here, but I was going to wait, when you have your meal, first." The legendary sannin stared at the Hokage for the first time, for over a week.

"That's fine." said Tsunade " Well, What's important, you have to say?" "Hmm." Rising a brow, she stared at her childhood friend.

His face became hard and very sterned. "There is something important, I have to tell you" He looked at Tsunade than Shizune and back at Tsunade.

Tsunade's eyes widen, she didn't seen him serious like that for a long time. "It's dangerous" Came the reply from Tsunade.

Jiraiya looked down and noded. Giving both women cold chiles, watching him. " What's going on." Shizune said in her mind. " This isn't good." "Please, Jiraiya, tell me! Tsunade's voice was sterned too, but you can tell she started to worried. The woman with fist of steel, was crumble to the faceal expression worry of her childhood friend. Not in her life time she seen him like this.

The long hair man looked from the floor of the hokage's room. Moving his eyes toward Tsunade. He stared in her brown eyes. Giving a shaky sigh. He pause before he begin. Giving Tsunade a chile down her spine. With the reply she's was waiting for.

"It's about, Naruto." breaking the silence. Jiraiya stared at her, she almost feel like fainting.

To be continue...

WhiteWolfRosepetals says: Thank you, it took about three hours at midnight to type this. Please don't flame me because of this couple, I'm just practing writing. I give you a lollipop or a cookie if you are nice. Thank you, for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M: language, yaoi, rape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The charaters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Your not everythin!

Chapter 2: You belong to me

Afternoon's winds race through the older Uchiha's raven black hair. Slightly turned his head, moveing a pale hand through his hair. He looked down a well known village to him, Konoa. Once he called the village home,  
now he can care less about it and it's people. It made him sick. He was only there to return back with the nine tail fox demon.

"so, how are we going to get that brat?" said a deep and calm voice. Breaking the long silence between the two. The raven hair didn't bother to face his partner, but ignoring the question. The other man looked up.  
He known that the raven wouldn't anwser. " Do we intened to catch-

" Yes." The raven interrupted.

Sighing, the raven hair Uchiha stood from where he sat, gazing at the village for the pass half-hour. His partner That stood behing him, took a few steps back. He learned that the raven doesn't like when someone is close to him.

" Sorry, Itachi, I understood." The shark like criminal is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Everyone in his country feared him. Because of his appearence and his well known abilty of his sword, Samehada. But he didn't want to anger the user of the sharingan.

Particularly the slience settle between the two criminals agin. Even though the swordsman hated to wait on anything and get things done when needed to be. But without questions he didn't want to get in his partner's way.

Both Akatsuki members stood on top of the mountain, that looked over the Leaf village of Konoa. Without hesitation the raven hair turned, setting both red eyes on the other member. As usual, his pale face and red eyes faced the other, completely. The swordsman stood there, he counldn't move.

"Kisame." Itachi's voice gain the swordsman courage to look at him, finally. "Now, is the time, to get the nine tail fox."

Itachi's voice was youg, but mysterly came to his partner. Kisame remained silent. But didn't dare to ignore the statement.

Siting back down, where he sat before, the raven hair Uchiha still stared at his partner. Kisame took it as a sign and also sat down, not close to the Uchiha. But enough to understand what the Uchiha want to announce.

" I have a plan, to get the kid. But we don't need to attract people, when we do so." Kisame smiled showing off his sharp teeth. " Soon he'll be mine." Itachi smirked at his statement.

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya. Shizune looked at her, she turned to the cart besided her. Picked up a glass and filled it up with cold water. Tsunade's assistant stood at her side with the glass of water.

"Lady Tsunade." said Shizune's soft voice. Trying to calm her down. The Hokage snapped out of it. Worring agin,  
this time about Naruto, the one who protected her agaist Kabuto. "Please, Lady Tsunade, drink this, you need to calm down." Tsunade glare, making her assistant step back.

Jiraiya spoke agin this time with a warm voice. " Don't worry now, Tsunade. Naruto's fine. But there's more than one person after him.

Tsunade wasn't tense anymore, but was concern of what of who Jiraiya is talking about. She turned to Shizune.  
" Thank you. " Tsunade reach out for the glass as the assistant handed to her. Hurring to her desk, she sat down.  
" Shizune, please get a chair for Jiraiya."

" Yes, Lady Tsunade. " her assistant hurried as well and treived a chair for Jiraiya.

" Please sit down, I want to know of these people you're talking about." After gulping down some cool water hastily.

" I told you, Naruto is fine, I've-

" I know, you said that and I want to get to business about these people." Tsunade didn't want to waist her time, her job as Hokage was hard enough. Tsunade looked at her long time friend in the eyes. " I don't know how you found out, I don't care, but I want to know. " saying the words calm as she can, but made sure she was clear of the situation.

" I've seen Naruto this morning and his with Kakashi, I told Kakashi about it." Jiraiya started off. " I wanted to make sure he's okay."

Tsunade looked up at her assistant and back at her friend. " Do you want something to eat."

" No, no thank you, Tsunade." came his reply.

" Fine, about these people." Tsunade said, wanted everything to get settle before the conversation begain.

" Two of them are probably here, now." Tsunade straighten in her chair.

" Should I send ninja's out?" She asked, don't know what to do about this problem.  
In her mind she thinks Konoa is in danger, because of this.

" No, Tsunade, but I don't know there here." he pause and begin agin. " They maybe and maybe not."

Tsunade nod and waited for him to speak agin. Shizune stood seft of the exit door,  
listening.

" First, they are in an organization called Akatsuki." Tsunade's eyes widen, she study the man's face before answering.  
"Akatsuki." Her voice concern.

" Yes." Silent fell between the two before Jiraiya gave Tsunade time to remember of what he said. She looked up, telling him to keep going.

" They are S-rank criminals each are from their village of origin."

" But, what do this have to do with Naruto?" Tsunade questioned.

" You know the fox demon is seal inside he's body." Jiraiya comviced her.

Tsunade known about what happen twelve years age. Remembering all those ninjas from her home village lost their lives, because of the deman. The fourth died before her sensai had to come out of retirement.

"So, they just want Naruto for that fox demon." Tsunade said.  
" I soppose that's the case."

" Well, I shouldn't give Kakashi-sensai a mission, then." Tsunade said while standing from her chair.

Jiraiya blank his eyes. " No, you can for the boy. Kakashi will watch over him."

Tsunade slams her fist on the desk in front of her. " No, they will not get the nine tail fox and even Naruto."

Tsunade was disappointant of Jiraiya's answer. She almost lost agaist Orochimaru and she didn't want to lose agaist the Akatsuki, herself.

" I think-

" I think you should let Naruto do the mission." Jiraiya finish her sentence for her,  
while crossing his arms.

Tsunade sighed. Returning to her seat. " And tell me, why?"

Jiraiya looked straight at her.  
" He needs to be with he's team mates"  
Folding her hands under her face she sigh agin.

" Ok, but if he's caught, I want you to get him back." Tsunade answer was clear. She was sure of herself that she didn't anyone to harm Naruto, who protected her.

They both nod in an agreement. Jiraiya stood up. He was almost out the window when he turned to the Hokage.

" I'm certain about this." pausing before she took that in. " I incounter one and he told me, he will get the nine tail fox."

" What did they looked like?"

" They are just crimials, but he was wearing black with red clouds, he was with another one."

"So they really do come with a partner." Tsunade answer, see if she was right.

" Yes, see you later." with that Jiraiya disappeared out the open window.

Tsunade look out the window agin before turning to her desk. She beckon her assistant.

" Did you get all that."

" Yes, my lady." Shizune bowed.

" Good, now I want to finish my lunch before I get to these papers."

" Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune grabe two plates and fill them. Handed them to the Hokage with pair of chopsticks.

" Thank you, Shizune."

" Yes, my lady." Her assistant stepped outside of the door, into the hallway.

" I hope, Lady Tsunade know what to do." She said to herself. " The Akatsuki do sound dangerous to our village."

" I'm starving agin."

Team seven walked through the town of the Leaf village. People walking this and that way. Everyone seemed besy. Living their lives in Konoa, life was just different. The people of the Leaf village loved their life and their Hokage, that protected them.

" Naruto." came his sensai's voice sounded tired and didn't want to hear his student,  
talking about food agin.

" But it's been two hours." The wisker face boy said, really wanted to eat anything that he can get his hands on.

" Naruto." The pink hair ninja said turning to him. " Are you even tired of Ramen?"

" Well... no." The boy reply back stopping in his tracks, remembering what happen almost two hours ago.

" I thought we soppose to be there, right now." The youg Uchiha said, he didn't want to hear the other two fight over someting so simple.

" Sasuke." came the sweet innocent voice of the girl ninja on team seven.  
Naruto hated it when Sakura have to stop everything she's doing and have to be right under Sasuke. He hated that boy more than anything in world. He liked the girl but he never had the guts to tell her how he felt about her. If he did, well he sure know he will serve a beating, if he did so. But he always try to be friends with her, at least. For months now, since they were on the same team, she ignored him. Because of Sasuke.

" Hmmp!" Naruto turned the other way with he's arms behind he's head. Trying to avoid the raven hair boy.

" Your right, but I wanted to walk, besides I believe the Hokage is eating at this hour"  
Kakashi answered he's student's question.

The raven hair boy turn cold and emotionless and kelp walking, to avoided the other two. Especially Naruto.

The four soon kelp walking. Naruto counldn't stand it being around Sasuke. All the way Naruto walked in the far back.

On the roof tops, Itachi was watching every move. He spied on the boy, who contained the fox deman. Waiting for the moment to snatch him away from his protector. The older Uchiha made the plan, with his partner to get the blond boy alone. But Kakashi was right there.

" Soon you will be mine!" said Itachi. Aware about the boy, lacking from the group.

" Come on Kakashi-sensai!" Naruto said, hearing his stomach agin.

His sensai kelp walking. He ignored him, making Naruto pissed off.

" I bet he let Sasuke eat." Naruto was sure of himself that Kakashi liked the raven hair boy more than him. " Sasuke thinks he's cool, he's not!"

The wisker faced boy frowned, still pissed for Kakashi not letting stop and eat. Turning his attention to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. He had to stop, now that he's stomach to told him to.

Licking his lips. " Sorry sensai, but I have some money left on me."

Naruto stoped, looking if he's sensai looked back. No, he didn't. Naruto smile real big,  
he was going to eat.

" Don't worry, Naruto's stomach, it's right there." Still smiling when he turned to the Ramen bar.

Itachi smire. He's plan was working.When he get the boy alone he will soon capture him.

"It seems it'll be hours than days." looking where Naruto sat himself and begain eating something. " I guess I'll have my time with you before I turn you over to the leader." Licking his lips, slowly.

" Yeah, Ichiraku, you're the best!" before gulping down the whole noodles. " You make the best Ramen, ever!"

"Alright, Naruto." Smiling at his best customer. " I'll be in the back, okay. I'll get some more."

" Okay." Naruto said eating his meal, not knowing someone was behind him, in black with red clouds covering it.

" That really hit the spot." rubing his belly.

Naruto felt strange, but shooked the feeling off. He waited for more, knowing Ichiraku took so long.

" Hurry up, Ichiraku-chan." Naruto sat there, swiging his legs back fourth. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at his right shoulder where the hand was place.  
He notice the hand was pale with purple nail polish. It had a ring, he never seen before, on the third finger. Looking from the pale hand to a pale face.

"Can... can I help you!?" Naruto can't get the words out, but manage too in a whisper.

" Yes I believe you can." Smiling, made Naruto felt like jumping out of his skin. Within that second, he knocked Naruto out. With he's hand behind the boy's neck.

Naruto fell in his arms. The raven hair man was too fast for the blond boy, to even notice. Jerking the boy in his arms, he slowly came forword and place a kiss on the boy's lips lightly.

" You belong to me." Itachi returned to the roof tops, running fast, with Naruto in his arms. Noone saw what happen.

To be continued...

WhiteWolfRosepetals says: Thank you for reviewing. I understand, how to spell Ramen now. Thank you, for being kind to me. This is my first yaoi. After this one I was going to make a GaaraxSasuke yaoi. If you're in for that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rated M : language, yaoi, rape

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The charaters belong to the author, Masashi Kishimoto.

Your not everything!

Chapter 3: Sweet escape

Ichiraku appeared with a pot full of the blond boy's favorite ramen. Sitting it on top of the table behind the counter.

"I've made pork, Naruto, you're going to love it." Speaking to no one, not noticing Naruto was not there. " It's nice and hot."

Turning around, all the cook seen was empty bowls, but not the he's favorite customer.

" Thats strange, Naruto will never leave without paying!" Scratching he's head.  
He's daughter returned with bags of groceries.

" Have you seen Naruto, when you was out?" The cook asked his daughter, his daughter looked at him puzzled.

" No father, I haven't seen him!" Putting cans in the cabinet. " Why, whats wrong"  
facing her father.

" Well, Naruto left without paying!"

" Thats not like him!" reply his daughter with an anxiety feeling.

Looking down, the cook was confuse. Not thinking Naruto was in trouble.  
" Should I report this to the Hokage?"

The daughter looked down also, thinking if he should do so. Looked back up to her father.

" Yes, I think this is serious!" pausing to took another heavy breath. " He might be in trouble. He been here ever since, when he was five. And he never done that!"

" I better hurry and report this." Noding to his daughter. The woman begin cleaning the ramen bar, where Naruto once sat. Her father left, without taking his chefs hat off.

"Its been quiet, too quiet. Naruto haven't spoken for fifteen minutes now." Sakura thoughts was on her crush before she thought about the blond boy. " I wonder if I ask Sasuke out now, hmm!"

" Hey Sasuke." came her sweet voice. walking behind the youg Uchiha. She should of known, the raven hair boy would of said no, if she ask him.

" What." his voice cold, still walking. Annoyed that he can feel her breath on his neck.

" Ihmm... I wanted to ask-

" The answer is no." Sasuke known she was going to do that. Sighing he tried to walk off away from her. But she only was closer, when he did so.

" But you don't know what I was going to say!?" Sakura pout, trying to get closer to him.

The youg raven hair ninja kelp walking. Trying to ignore her, as best as he can. He just can't shake her off. He was irritated about it. Besides it was the fifth time that day she tried to ask him out. It was the boy's job to ask the girl out, not the girl. But Sakura seen it the other way.

" But... but..!"

Sasuke stoped and faced the pink hair ninja. She was just standing there, dumbfounded.  
Sighing, he said. " You're worser than Naruto. You annoy me."

With that Sakura felt like her heart just swelled up and burst in flams. She felt like rolling up in a ball and cry until she's blue. But didn't show it, she stand there paralyze.

The raven looked around the crowed of people. Going this and that way. He didn't anyone wearing bright orange.

" Speaking of Naruto, Where is he?" The boy asked his tone more than cold, but not caring of what Naruto was doing.

" He was right behind me!" The pink hair ninja focuse every inch of the boy's face. She wish he give in and just go out with her. That never happen, only when hell froze over.  
Kakashi heard the conversation between the two students, not so for away when he was walking. He stood still, frozen where he stood. If he lose Naruto to the Akatsuki,  
the Hokage would be very angery with him. He didn't want to think about what's going to happen to him.

The Sensei run to the two students of team seven. " Go screach the village now!" Kakashi tone was alive and yelling at he's students. The two didn't ask questions why, but went out. " Damn it , Naruto!"

The sun was a bright golden color through the woods of Konoha. The blond boy,  
which Itachi held in his arms begin to move in he's sleep.

" What... Where am I? Naruto begin, he tried to open he's eyes. The sun was to bright.  
Putting a tan color hand over he's eyes to shield them.

Itachi laid the youg boy down on the grass floor of the forest. Putting a pale hand over the small frame of Naruto's body.  
" Well Naruto, are you ready to begin your lesson? Licking his lips from being dried.  
" What...!" Naruto sat up. Rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. The older Uchiha watch the boy. He couldn't stand it any longer, he want the boy now. The time was right.  
smirking at the boy.

Naruto's vision was clearing up. He look through the trees seeing the sun looking back at him.

" Where... AHHH, you the hell are you?" Naruto screamed, staring at the pale face man.  
His Sharingan scared the youg boy. The boy seen it somewhere, but it was different.  
Naruto couldn't move when the man step closer to him. Afraid to even swallow. Falling to his back the youger boy started to crawled backwards, having the courage trying to escape the older Uchiha. Each step, made Naruto crawl even faster.

" I've seen you at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar!" Itachi only kelp walking forward. Loving the fact the youg boy was scared of him, how the boy act made Itachi wanting him more.  
" What do you want from me?"

" You."

Naruto's eyes widen.The youger boy looked at the Older Uchiha up and down. Sweat going down the boy's face and down inside he's jacket. Itachi follow the sweat drop, he wanted to lick the trail of where the sweat was going beneath the boys clothes. Seeing the boy's clothes, all he wanted to do is rip them to get to the boy. He hated that color.

" You remind me of someone, I know!" Naruto reply, irrterrupting Itachi's thoughts of how we was going to do to the youg boy.

" Don't worry about that."

" What!?" Naruto was cold all over. Scared to do anything. He didn't want to fight the older man, he didn't know what he was up against. Naruto finally turned around he started to make he's escape. When the Akatsuki member sat on he's back.

" I won't hurt you." Naruto was frozen. " Not too bad."

Naruto started whimpering, kicking his legs. " Get off of me!"

" No."

Naruto kick his arms and legs by this. He started geting angery. Making Itachi aroused by this. Smirking of how the youg boy couldn't get anywhere by just kicking.

" I'm going to take my sweet time with you." laughing now that the youger boy was going no one.

" Get off of me, I mean it!" Itachi was still laughing, Nartuo was tried of being pissed off all day.

Itachi stop and was quiet. Naruto feel goosebumps on the back of his neck. He was scared,  
he thought the older male was going to kill him. Only when he feel both of his hands pined in front of him.

More sweat form on Naruto's brow. He's heart beat rapidly. Naruto was frozen to the spot,  
no ideal what to do. Pulling the orange jacket off of Naruto. Naruto just sit there not knowing what's going to happen next.  
The monster Uchiha was going to rape the youger exasperated boy. With a pale hand the raven took both of the boy's hands with a struggle.

Knowing the existence of the older male, Naruto couldn't keep to force his arms away from Itachi. " What are you doing, STOP IT!?"

Itachi pale hand find the way to the dark blue caller of Naruto's shirt, pulling him to the nearest tree. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME, TELL ME NOW!?" with the husky voice, Naruto grow impatient with his short- temper of his. Noticeing that the Uchiha ditched his Akatsuki uniform.  
Naruto just sit there with his eyes blanking, his back facing the tree where the Uchiha put him.

Pulling the youger boy up with a snatch. Trailing his hands over Naruto's upper body. Naruto standed there not moving, when Itachi moved behind him.

Wraping his pale arms around Naruto's small form, his pale face moved closer to the taned ear.

" I don't have much time and I'm impatient to get this over with." his cold voice made Naruto only shivered with cold sweat back of his neck. Licking the ear lobe, playing with the youger boy.

Droping to the dirt, Itachi manage to make Naruto obey by pushing him in his open lap.  
Itachi hands trailed this time under Naruto's blue shirt. Managing the youger boy's exposed skin, trailing the pale hand deeper to Naruto's orange pants.

" What... what are... are you doing to me?" The blonds voice was low with stuttering words.  
He felt different, being touch this way. His sensei or his friends didn't touch him in a strange way like this. Something inside of him was strange to him. He never felt before, it scared him.

Placing the youger boy between his long legs, careingly the youger boy's skin. Moving to the boy's orange pants and unfastening the button with hast, not wanting to wast his free time with the boy.

With what Itachi did, Naruto's breathing grow unirregularly. The older Uchiha can only smile. " I've been wanting for this ." he thought, looking down the youger boy, confused written all over his whisker face.

The older Uchiha took Naruto's manhood, making Naruto really confuse of what the older male was doing to him. Kissing the blond boy's neck, tasting the salt flavor of his sweating neck. Only moving Naruto's head to the left, massageing the boy's neck with his soft open lips.

Pulling the youger boy's orange pants down, he spread his legs, making more room to start strokeing his manhood.

Breathing heavly now, Naruto didn't know what the man was doing to him. But he know it felt good to him and he wanted more, now!

" You're going to love this, relax." now sucking on the youger boy's ear lobe.

Still kissing and now nipping the boy's neck, the older Uchiha wanted the boy now. Itachi erection was bulging through his pants. His pale hand tighting on the Naruto's manhood,  
making him buck under him.

Noticing the youger boy's manhood, when he stop massageing the boy's neck.  
" I'm surprise of how big of your dick is, I want it!" Itachi said this softly to the blond's ear.  
Making another trail of kisses down his neck. Rubbing the youger boy's length. Smiling,  
of how Naruto breath deepen, when he moved his pale hand to the boy's testicles.  
Rubbing them also.

" This is my day, and I love it!" saying each word to the blond's ear. Naruto manage to losen the ropes before Itachi notice.

Taking the length of Naruto's manhood, the older Uchiha begin moving it back- and- forth.  
Hearing Naruto's moan, made the pale face man pump even harder.

" I have to get out of here!" Naruto's thoughts made him keep going at the rope. "But it feels so good!"

Naruto stuggle at the rope, almost out. "No I will not let him get to me!" Itachi pump him hard enough for the boy to see white beneath he's eyes.

Naruto couldn't resist the movement of his manhood. While Itachi gave him pleasure, the Uchiha wouldn't stop kissing and nipping at the boy's neck. Hearing Itachi moan, Naruto begain moving his hips at the same time.

Faster and faster, Itachi pump Naruto. " Cum for me, Naruto!" his voice soft, but cold. Irritated by this Itachi pump him harder, twice before. Naruto's mind wasn't clear, but he knew he was free from those tight ropes.

Naruto couldn't take it much longer, he gribe both hands on each side of his Itachi's legs.  
Rocking his hips faster with each pump of his manhood.

" You know you want to!" came the older Uchiha's voice.

" I don't ... I ... I !"

With that Naruto came all over Itachi's pale hand. Smirking he lefted his hand to his crack soft lips, licking one finger at a time, making sure it was clean off.

" You tasted good!" Licking every drop of cum off he's fingers. Naruto's heart race. He never felt like that before. He felt better, relieved.

Naruto's breathing became normal. He's deep blue eyes widen, he didn't understood what happen. Rubbing his whisker face, he felt his face warm and wet.

Looking at his both hands, he relized he was free. While Itachi finished licking the cum, Naruto jumped up and faced the pale face before him. Backing off five feet away from him, confused and whated to know why the older male did that to him.  
His cheeks was pink, embarrassed by what just happen.

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU-

" You liked it, I know you did." Itachi calm cold voice interrupted the screaming boy.

"WHAT!"

Itachi wasn't paying attention to the whisker face boy, Naruto trail were Itachi's stared at and stop where he was staring.  
Naruto cheeks blushed a deep red, knowing his manhood was still hanging out for the other male to have a great view at.

Naruto looked up and saw Itachi licking his lips. A confused look stunned his whisker face.  
He looked back down at his length, he saw the white cum from the tip of it.

" What is that, I didn't know it can do that!?" The inexperienced blond ninja never in he's life seen, he never in his life know another male can give him pleasure.

" It feels good, does it. Do you want more, Naruto?" Licking his crack lips.

" Well... I... well!" The blond was scratching the back of his blond head. Before he knew it,  
Itachi was kneeling in front of him.

" Well."

Naruto looked down at the pale faced raven. He's whole face was a deep red now. The older Uchiha stuffed the boy's length all the way to the back of his throat. Sucking the rest of the cum off from the boy's erection.

" You don't... you don't have to do that!" Naruto said in a child's voice. But the older male only sucked harder.

Naruto was numb all over, sliding his hands to his sides. Waiting until it was all over. The older male was right, it did felt good, he hated it. Swallowing hard, he wanted the man to stop. It scared him, no one never done this to him.

The older Uchiha's tongue played with Naruto's erection, when he was sucking him. Giving Naruto a chill throughout his body. Naruto grabe the sides of his orange pants.  
Closing his eye's shut. He was moaning agin, but louder this time. Itachi kelp going at it.

Naruto came agin, putting both of his hands over his whisker face mouth. Cum was all over Itachi's chin. He licked it off by smiling, showing his white teeth.

" I CAN'T DO THIS!" Naruto cried running away from the scene. Itachi's pale face turned to anger.

Letting the boy go like that would prove to him as a failure. What would the leader think of him, a failure, of course.

" What's wrong with me, am I falling in love!" his voice more cold, shaking his head.  
" I've got to get that nine tails fox."

Pulling up his orange pants, he cried. Tears ran down he's face.

" This can't be happening to me!" he cried, making his sweet escape from the raven.

WhiteWolfRosepetals says: Thank you for reading and there will be another chapter.  
I'm sorry I didn't up dated, I try to get the other chapter ready. I'm also writing a Gaara and Sasuke fanfiction. I'll try make the next chapter longer, okay.


End file.
